Balada Buku Cinta
by Mei Azumi
Summary: '50 Resep Cinta untuk Pelajar', sebuah judul buku yang benar-benar menarik atensiya untuk mencari perhatian seorang gadis bertubuh seksi dan cantik keturunan Yamanaka. Bukannya membuahkan hasil , malah .. ah sudahlah simak aja. Dedicated for Elsemut /Humor Inside/OOC dikit/Review please !


**BALADA BUKU CINTA**

 **Disclaimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto tetap milik Kishimotto Sensei**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance-Humor**

 **Warning : AU, OOC sedikit , Thypo's, Plot yang gak jelas, abal-abal, dan lain lain**

 **Pairing : Sai-Ino**

.

.

DLDR

.

.

Ittadaikimasu

* * *

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam klimisnya nampak sedang berlarian menuju kelas dengan keadaan basah kuyup sambil menenteng sebuah gitar , menghampiri saudara kembarnya yang tak kalah dingin dibanding siapapun.

"Kau habis berenang Sai?" Tanya Sasuke , saudara kembarnya yang masih duduk dibangku SMA. Begitupun lelaki yang dipanggil Sai.

"Kalau Ibiki sensei kesini jangan bilang aku sembunyi, kau mengerti" Sai bersembunyi dibawah kursi Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi pada saudaranya itu.  
'Tap ... tap ... tap' suara sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai semakin mendekat. Sasuke tahu dari auranya saja dia dapat menebak siapa yang orang itu.  
Benar dia Ibiki sensei , guru bimbingan konseling yang dikenal sangat menakutkan dimata siswa KHG.

"UCHIHA SAI !" Teriak seorang pria yang bertubuh tinggi dengan suaranya menggema seisi kelas.

"Sasuke, dimana saudaramu itu?" Tanya Ibiki pada lelaki raven yang bertampang flat yang sedang membaca Novel. Bukan kebetulan Ibiki bertanya pada Sasuke karena didalam kelas cuma ada satu penghuni, yaitu Sasuke dan Sai yang sedang sembunyi.  
"Memangnya kenapa sensei?"

"Anak itu harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah membuat keributan di Toilet" terang Ibiki. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" Jika sensei menemukan Sai, hukuman apa yang akan ia terima?" Tanya Sasuke sok bijak sedangkan Sai yang sudah dagdigdug dibelakangnya hanya meremas-remas rambutnya , ingin rasanya memakan saudaranya itu hidup-hidup.

"Tentu saja membersihkan toilet. Cepat beritahu aku dimana dia sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Hoy Sai keluarlah , hukumannya cuma disuruh mengepel lantai kok. Jangan khawatir kau tidak mendapat hukum cambuk seperti kemarin-kemarin" Sasuke berbalik kebelakang berbisik-bisik pada Sai.

"BAKA .! Kau jangan bicara padaku Sas. Aku bisa ketahuan ber .. itatatataiiii" Sai menerima sentuhan dari Ibiki , yaitu dijewer.

"Sedang apa kau disini. Cepat bersihkan toiletnya" Ibiki menyuruh tanpa perasaan pada siswanya yang troublemaker itu.

-SKIP-

Sai selesai membersihkan toilet, kemudian ia kembali ke kelasnya yang sudah ramai oleh penghuninya, karena ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran.  
"Kau membuat keributan apalagi" Sasuke mencoba bertanya pada Sai karena tadi sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Ibiki sensei.  
"Sasuke, aku menyeraahhhh" Sai menenggelangkan kepalanya ke meja sedangkan yang diajak bicara cuma memutar bola matanya bosan. Iya bosan melihat tingkah Sai yang sedang dimabuk asmara namun selalu gagal.  
"Kau ditolak Ino lagi, hmm"  
Sai kembali meraung, satu pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya telak. Plis deh Sas bukannya bantu malah tambah sakit hati aja.  
"Tidak .. enak aja kau bicara" Sai mengelak tapi Sasuke tau sudah jelas itu bohong.  
"Tch .." ia hanya mendecih, meremehkan saudaranya itu.  
"Kau tidak akan mengerti Sas, dia itu cewek yang dingin kedua setelahmu. Berbagai cara aku lakukan tetap saja dia tidak peka"

Sasuke hanya terkikik mendengar penuturan konyolnya Sai. Ia berfikir kalau Sasuke menjadi Sai mungkin sudah mendapatkan gadis itu dari dulu.  
"Jangan dulu menyalahkan dia, kau harus bercermin dulu _baka_ " Sasuke kembali pada perhatiannya yaitu Novel.  
"Hey bukannya memberi saran malah makin memojokanku. Kau memang tak bisa diandalkan" Sai menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Buku gilaaaa" ia melempar buku bersampul hijau lambang cinta yang bejudul '50 RESEP CINTA UNTUK PELAJAR'

Dan hasilnya ..

-FLASHBACK-

"Metode pertama, buat wanita incaranmu lebih memperhatikanmu. Lihatlah dia secara seksama seolah kau mengagumi keidahannya, buat dia tersipu malu kemudian dia akan tertarik padamu" Sai membaca sederet kalimat dibuku yang menurutnya menarik untuk dicoba itu. Sai menemukan buku itu dari perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan mencari gadis pujaannya yang memiliki gaya rambut khas boneka asal Amerika berwarna pirang dan menutupi sebelah matanya, mempunyai mata Aquamarine yang menyejukan serta kulitnya yang putih membuat Sai tak henti mengagumi sosok wanita keturunan Yamanaka itu.  
Wanita itu memang tidak sekelas dengannya , awal dia menyukai gadis itu sejak ia menginjakan kakinya disekolah ini kemudian bertatapan , istilahnya first love and first sight. Disitulah dia terus mengejar Ino Yamanaka, putri tunggal Inoichi Yamanaka.

Mata onyx nya membulat kala melihat wanita itu. Saat ini ia sedang duduk sendirian dihalaman sekolah sambil membaca sebuah Komik.  
"Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba, bidadariku sedang kesepian" Sai berjintit kesenangan seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang mendadak mengeluarkan keringat, ia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Dengan segenap jiwa raga dan keberaniannya ia mencoba duduk disamping Ino. Matanya tak lepas memandang wanita itu.  
Merasa risih , Ino menoleh kesamping hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan saking dekanya.  
Muka Sai menguap hingga warna merah muncul kepermukaan.  
"J-jangan dekat-dekat" Ino mendorong tubuh lelaki berkulit pucat itu hingga tergeser kebelakang beberapa senti.  
Sai masih tetap melihat gadis itu dari atas ke bawah dan ..  
"Kyaaaaaa hentai"  
-Plakkk- Ino menampar pipi mulus Sai. Ia berdiri dari duduknya karena acara membacanya sudah terganggu oleh kehadiran Sai.

TOTET ! FAILED !

Sai mengusap pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan cinta nya Ino. Kali ini ia berjalan dengan mata tetap fokus pada buku bersampul hijau itu.

"Metode kedua , wanita suka yang manis. Berilah sekotak coklat padanya dan selipkan secarik memo berupa kata-kata gombal kemudian letakan dilokernya" Sai kembali tersenyum berharap cara kedua bisa berhasil mengambil hati Ino.

Ino bersama sahabatnya yang memiliki warna rambut anti mainstream itu keluar dari kelas karena jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Gadis berhelai panjang itu bejalan menuju lokernya, ia membuka kunci. Ino kaget karena ada benda asing yang menenteng indah didalam loker itu tanpa izin dari si pemilik.

"Ciieee tak kusangka kau memiliki pengagum rahasia" Goda sahabat Pinky-nya. Sedangkan Ino hanya tersenyum hambar. Ia meraih benda asing itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda, kemudian ia membukanya.  
"Cokelat?" Desis Ino. Ada secarik memo yang jatuh saat Ino membukanya. Ia memungut memo itu kemudian membacanya dengan suara yang cukup lantang mengingat suara Ino hampir 60 Hrzt -_- .  
"Hah ada suratnya, bacakan yang keras" pinta Sakura yang sebenarnya ingin selalu tahu urusan orang lain.

"Deras rintik tetaplah hujan, membasahi seluruh daratan. Paras cantik gadis pujaan, selalu membayang dalam ingatan.  
Berakit-rakit ke hulu berenang-renang ketepian. Mari kita kepenghulu supaya kamu tidak kesepian.  
Naik Taksi ke kebon jati, bibirmu seksi bikin aku jatuh hati ... by S.A.I" Ino mendadak meriang setelah membaca pantun itu, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi pengirimnya tak lain tak bukan pemuda pucat bernama Sai.  
"Sakura , makan coklat ini" Ino memberikan coklat mahal itu pada temannya. Ia menutup loker dengan keras.  
Sai yang tak jauh berada disana sudah tak bisa melihatnya lagi.  
"Narutoooo sudah kubilang pantunmu tidak akan mempan" Sai mewek .

FAILED !

"Ini yang terakhir , kalau ini masih gagal akan kubakar hidup-hidup sipenulisnya" Ancam Sai pada buku tak berdosa itu.  
"Metode ketiga, berikan lagu cinta pada wanita pujaanmu. Buat di tergila-gila olehmu" Setelah membaca meteode terakhirnya itu Sai sepertinya agak ragu.  
"Apa Sasuke bisa nyanyi?" Sai berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berduaan dengan gadis yang memiliki rambut senada dengan bunga Sakura.  
"Sasu kau punya lagu menarik?" Sai berjalan kearah mereka, entah dirinya yang gak tau situasi atau benar-benar bodoh. Sasuke dan Sakura merasa terganggu.  
"Gak .. sana pergi" usir Sasuke.  
"Ayolah , atau pinjamkan aku gitarmu"  
"Ambil saja dibagasi mobil. Kau ini selalu merepotkanku jika bersabgkutan dengan gadis itu" umpat Sasuke geram padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Sai mengambil gitar dibagasi mobilnya, mobil Sasuke juga. Jarinya memetik senar gitar secara ngaco. sudah jelas dia bodoh soal yang berbau musik.  
kembali lagi ia mencari sosok gadis itu. Instingnya kuat, ia berhasil menemukan Ino yang sedang berjalan menuju toilet sambil membawa baju olah raga.  
Sai menyeringai bahagia.  
"Ketemu kau Barbie doll !"

Ino masuk kedalam toilet wanita diikuti Sai dari belakang. Tentu saja sembunyi-sembunyi jika tidak maka Sai akan dicap sebagai si Pervert. Sai mendadak bodoh gak bisa membedakan mana toilet laki-laki mana toilet wanita. Tidak demi Ino apapun ia lakukan , mendaki gunung lewati lembah bersama- , Sai malah nyanyi ...

Sai menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sampai dadanya naik turun kemudian ia mulai menyenandungkan lagu dan memetik senar Gitar dengan asal-asalan.

 _"I Really really really really really really like you , and I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? I Really really really really really really like you , and I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?"_

BRAKK ..

Pintu pun terbuka menampakan gadis cantik khas dengan wajah judesnya sedang berkacak pinggang tepat dihadapan Sai dengan posisinya masih seperti tadi, memegang gitar.

Sai melempar satu senyuman yang ia buat semanis mungkin, berharap lagunya bisa diterima oleh Ino walau dengan modal suara pas-pasan. Ia yakin Ino pasti suka karena menurut Sasuke lagu ini mampu melelehkan hati seorang Gadis, contohnya Sakura. Iyalah orang dia pacarnya Sasuke , mau nyanyi atau teriak seperti tarzan pasti dia suka aja.

Ino berbalik sekilas kebelakan yang Sai kira Ino sedang terpana sampai harus menyembunyikan wajahnya segal.  
" _I really really really really really HATE YOU_ "

-Byuuurrrr-

Ino menyiram Sai segayung penuh dengan air tanpa perasaan. Sumpah demi Janggut Asuma, Sai pengen mewek gelindingan dilantai karena suaranya begitu sumbang , disiram air juga. Apa jangan-jangan Ino tahu kalau Sai tadi tidak sempat mandi.

Ino sudah kesal karena hari-hari tenang yang selalu ia lewati terus-terusan diganggu oleh pemuda berkulit pucat ini. Sai merundukan kepalanya kebawah, menatap lantai yang basah , bahkan ia sempat melihat tetesan air dari rambutnya yang jibrek akibat siraman Ino. Dengan spontan Sai menjatuhkan gitar tak berdosa itu, andai Sasuke melihat ini pasti dia sudah kesetanan karena barang berharganya tidak diperlakukan secara baik-baik, sudah minjam jorok pula, buat ngerayu gadis malah dapat siraman gratis.

Ino pun berjalan menjauhi Sai, namun dengan cepat ia mencengkram tangan gadis itu mencegah ia pergi.  
"Tunggu jangan pergi" cegahnya, pergelangan Ino yang dipegang Sai dengan keras hingga menimbulkan ruam-ruam merah. Ino meringis.

"Cukup sudah kau menggangguku, sana pergi Sai"

"Tidak aku sedang tidak bercanda Ino, aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ungkapkan semua perasaanku padamu, maka dari itu aku berusaha agar kau memperhatikanku. Jadi m-mau kah k-kau .." Sai gemetar , jantungnya hampir copot karena bisa sedekat ini dengan gadis pujaannya.

-glek- Sai menelan ludahnya beberapa kali.

Belum sempat Sai meneruskan kalimatnya, Ino sudah menjawab "Maaf" Ia melepaskan cengkraman Sai kemudian ia berlari meninggalkannya tiba-tiba ...  
-brukkk-  
Gadis itu terpeleset karena lantainya basah dan licin akibat ulahnya sendiri, iya itu kualat akibat menyiram pria tampan yang seenaknya ia siram. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dengan tidak elitnya.  
Sai berlari menghampirinya memberikan pertolongan , ia merentangkan tangannya pada Ino. Gadis itu terisak. Tidak , dia menangis bukan karena sakit, tapi dia malu sudah menolak Sai dengan kasar. Baiklah ini memang adil, semua baju Ino basah terutama dibagian depan sehingga dalaman Ino tercetak jelas.

" _Daijobu?_ " Sai menatap gadis itu. Matanya beralih pada bajunya yang basah, tidak, Sai bukan bermaksud kesana melainkan Sai merasa kasian gara-gara dirinya Ino harus terpeleset jatuh dan ia tak sempat menahannya.

"Dasar hentaiii" Ino menutup belahan dadanya kemudian berlari.  
"Tidak tunggu .. arghhhhh" Sai menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah membuat gadis itu membencinya beberapa kali. Sai memungut gitar tak berdosa itu yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu atas tragedi penolakan cintanya.

tiba-tiba  
"Uchiha Sai sedang apa kau ditoilet wanita? barusan aku mendengar teriakan wanita" Tegur Ibiki pada Sai. Dengan jurus seribu langkahnya Sai berlari secepat kilat menuju kelas.  
"Woyyy jangan larii bocahhh ..."

-FLASHBACK END-

"Pfftt hahahaha" Sasuke tertawa mendengar ceritanya Sai.  
"Dasar karung kusut bukannya membantu malah menertawakanku" Sai cemberut disusul menjitak kepala raven Sasuke.  
" _Wari-wari_ ... aku tak menyangka gadis itu memanggilmu hentai. Tak kusangka Sai ... Sai. Baiklah mumpung aku lagi baik hati, akan aku bantu kau" bujuk Sasuke yang rupanya sedang dalam keadaan normal. Jika tidak kedua manusia kembar itu selalu bertengkar

Oo0oO

Sakura berlari mencari sosok sahabat pirangnya itu, wajahnya berseri-seri pertanda bahwa Sakura akan merencanakan sesuatu. Kepala merah mudanya memutar kekanan dan kekiri mencari Ino. Ia berkacak pinggang kesal karena si Pig tak muncul juga. Ia iseng mencari kekantin dan keisengannya membuahkan hasil, wanita pirang yang sedari tadi ia cari sedang duduk dikantin bersama perempuan dengan gaya rambut bercepol dua.

Sakura menghampiri Ino , ia duduk diantara mereka sehingga Ino dan TenTen harus menggeser duduknya "Pulang sekolah ada ekskul gak?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan minumannya. Ini cewek kok gak enak dilihat, tampangnya mendung gitu. Fikir Sakura

"Gak ada" jawabnya tak semangat karena ia masih dibayangi lelaki berlulit pucat tadi yang dia nistakan. Sungguh malang nasib Sai.  
"kebetulan sekali aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke Gallery yang baru dibuka minggu kemarin. Hari ini ada pameran loh, kesana yuk" Ajak Sakura pada Ino. TenTen yang duduk disebelah Sakura cuma cengo sambil makan okonomiyaki , ia hanya menjadi pendengar setia pembicaraan mereka.  
"Maaf sepertinya aku gak bisa Sakura. Hari ini lelah sekali" tolak Ino lembut.  
"Ayolahh kali ini aja, aku memaksamu nih"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Tumben kau mengajaku jalan-jalan, biasanya kau pergi bersama Sasuke kalau gak ada ekskul"  
-CTAAKK- Sakura kalah.

Sumpah Sakura cuma bisa nyengir kuda.  
"S-Sasuke-kun lagi sibuk jadi dia tidak ada waktu denganku. Kalau kau tidak pergi mau kemanakan tiket ini, mubazirloh" Sakura tak pantang menyerah membujuk temannya itu untuk pergi ke pameran Gallery.  
"Buat aku aja" TenTen menyabet tiket itu.  
"Jangan .. aku gak ngajak kamu. Tiket ini cuma buat Ino". Sakura kembali mengambil tiket itu dari tangan Tenten. "Pokoknya nanti sore aku tunggu ditaman kota, kita pergi sama-sama naik angkutan umum.. Jaa nee sampai jumpa nanti awas kalau gak datang" Sakura pergi meninggalkan Ino yang diam termangu duduk dikursi tanpa menunggu jawaban pasti dari Ino.  
"Sakuraaa .. memangnya apa untungnya aku datang kesana aarghhhh ..." dengan terpaksa Ino harus mengikuti kemauan Sakura. Tiket sudah ada , tinggal apalagi. Toh ini pergi cuma sama Sakura.

Sepulang sekolah Ino segera pergi ke taman kota. Lihatlah gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dengan menggunakan dress berbahan chiffon warna cream , dipadukan tas selempang kecil berwarna coklat serta sepatu Wedgess 5 inchi-nya yang berwarna hitam membuat ia terlihat sangat manis. Kali ini Ino menggerai rambutnya yang biasa ia ikat keatas, entah kenapa gadis itu berdandan sangat cantik padahal ia cuma mau jalan sama Sakura.  
"Mana Sakura kok belum datang " desis gadis itu sambil melirik jam tangan putihnya yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan, matanya menyapu seluruh tempat disana. Nihil kepala pink itu tak kunjung muncul.

-beep beep-

Ponsel Ino berbunyi tanda pesan singkat masuk. Ino membuka pesan, dan itu dari Sakura.

From Sakura : **Ano maaf sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat, kau duluan saja naik angkutan umum**.

"Apa? bukankah dia yang membuat janji, dia sendiri yang membuat masalah. Sakura awas kau yah". Ino mengutuk perempuan cerewet itu yang nyatanya tidak ada disana. Ino memasuki mobil taksi dan menuju Gallery Konoha.

Perempuan itu sudah bosan menunggu didepan gedung bertingkat , Gallery mewah yang baru dibuka dengan desain yang setiap bangunannya mengandung unsur seni. Jujur ia tak suka datang kesini karena ini bukan tempat bermain Ino. Heran sejak kapan Sakura menyukai tempat ini, gadis itukan suka ketempat hiburan seperti bioskop. Tapi sekarang hobinya berbelok 180 derajat ke seni-senian yang menurutnya membosankan.

Tapi berhubung Sakura memaksa dan berhubung ini gratis apa boleh buat, ia ikuti kemauannya ya siapa tahu setelah berkunjung ke gallery Ino sudah bisa melukis wajah tampan Inoichi.

-beep beep-

From Sakura : **Ino sekali lagi maaaff aku tidak bisa datang tapi jangan khawatir aku sudah memberikan tiketku pada temanku. Yosh selamat bersenang-bersenang**

Demi kerang ajaib , ingin rasanya melempar Sakura ke kandang Kyuubi dan menjadikannya sebagai sarapan.  
"Apa dia mencoba mempermainkan aku? Awas kau Sakuraaa" Ino menggeram menahan marah, kalau ia marah disini bisa gawat.  
Ino berniat pulang kerumah namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggill namanya dari kejauhan.  
Perlahan suara itu semakin mendekat dan langsung menyapa dia.

"Ino ... Ino .. apa ini sebuah kebetulan kita bertemu disini" pria bermata onyx itu menghela nafasnya akibat berlarian menghampiri gadis pujaannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sinis, ia bicara tidak menatap wajah Sai karena Ino masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi disekolah.

"Eh bukankah aku yang harus bertanya. Kau sedang apa disini? apa kau lupa Gallery ini milikku" Sai tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

-Deg .. Gadis itu kaget. Tentu saja tak disangka Sai yang sudah menghancurkan hari-hari yang indahnya itu ternyata sangat kaya, hey nona apa kau lupa kelurga Uchiha terlahir sebagai keluarga kaya raya yang hartanya tidak habis tujuh turunan. Jangan heran jika tempat ini milik Sai, jangankan Gallery impian Sai, rumahsakit, sekolah saja milik mereka. Dan itu meraup keuntungan yang sangat besar.  
"Sugoii" secara tidak sadar Ino mengucapkan kalimat tabu, dan itu tentu saja keluar secara reflex, Ino sudah mengagumi lelaki itu.

"Eh aku kesini ada janji sama Sakura. A-apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ini merupakan siaga pertama.

"Ya tadi dia bilang sibuk ada kencan emm - maksudku ada urusan mendadak dirumahnya jadi dia gak bisa datang" Sai mati-matian menahan gugupnya dari tadi ia bicara cukup lama dengan gadis ini mengingat terakhir kali ia berinteraksi dengan Ino selalu berakhir dengan rasa sakit.

"Ayo kita masuk" Sai menggandeng tangan mungil nan putih milik Ino. Gadis itu tersipu malu.  
'Dia lumayan baik' batinnya, seandainya Sai melihat bahwa Ino sedang tersenyum manis pasti dia sudah gelindingan dilantai. Eh tidak lah , Sai masih menjaga Imejnya tapi tidak sejaim saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kau tau aku sangat menyukai seni sejak kecil. begitupun Sasuke, tapi orang itu sukanya seni musik"

"Biar aku tebak kau suka seni lukis?" gadis itu mulai memasuki dunianya Sai.

"Ya kau benar" Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Coba liha itu Ino , aku menggambar sketsa wajah close up. Terlihat sekali seninya bukan"  
gadis itu berusaha masuk kedalam pembicaraan Sai walaupun hatinya tak mengerti soal seni tapi Ino terus mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya seperti bebek pertanda mengerti padahal otaknya kosong melompong tak masuk ke fikirannya.  
"I-Iyaa , tapi kenapa kau gambar pas mata nya saja?"

Sai memberi jeda sebentar "Mata itu salah satu anggota tubuh yang aku sukai. karena kita bisa melihat kepribadian lewat matanya, bahkan kau bisa melihat seseorang yang berbohong lewat matanya saja. Apa aku benar, Ino?" Tanya Sai sambil melihat lukisannya, yang dipenuhi berbagai macam jenis mata seseorang.

"Sekilas kau melihat semua lukisanku sama kan?" lanjutnya.

"I-iya" jawab gadis itu malu-malu.

"Padahal semua berbeda, mereka mengekspresikan emosinya lewat mata. Ada yang sedih, ada yang senang, bahagia, marah dan bahkan jatuh cinta"

Ino terhentak kaget saat mendengar kalimat Sai yang terakhir.

"Hahaha kau suka yang mana?" Sai kembali bertanya pada Ino yang sedang menatapi satu persatu lukisan karyanya.

"E-entahlah aku tidak mengerti soal seni, mungkin aku memilih yang itu" Tunjuk Ino pada lukisan karya Sai pada mata yang bermata biru shappire yang mengkilat cerah.  
"Pilihan yang bagus" Sai tersenyum lagi.

Dirasa tour ini sedikit melelahkan, Sai dan Ino memutuskan duduk disofa yang tersedia, hanya meluruskan kaki-kaki mereka yang pegal karena sudah mengelilingi gallery yang terbilang luas ini.

keduanya dilanda kecanggungan yang luar biasa. Terutama Ino yang ternyata diam-diam sedang memperhatikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.  
Kali ini nampak berbeda , Ino yang biasa melihat Sai memakai seragam sekolah tapi sekarang dia memakai kaos hitam serta jaket hoodie berwarna merah serta celana jeans kedodoran nya membuat terlihat menawan. Sai memakai sepatu _converse_ , itu terlihat menarik. Sai sangat tampan sekali. Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri setelah apa yang dia perbuat selama ini pada Sai rupanya dia benar-benar serius menyatakan cinta.

"A-ano" cicit Ino nyaris tak terdengar.

"Iya " Sai menoleh.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" entah berapa kali gadis itu menelan salivanya , karena gugup.

"Bertanya tentang apa?"

"Kenapa waktu itu kau melakukan hal-hal yang konyol. Apa itu bermaksud untuk menarik perhatianku?"

-deg-

Sai serasa tertimpa batu besar. Minuman yang ada ditangannya tumpah keluar karena Sai meremasnya.  
"Ah lupakan , aku hanya bercanda kok. heheh" Sai mengusap tengkuknya sambil tertawa hambar.

"hehe .. kau itu lucu yah Sai" Ino berusaha mengeluarkan guyonan namun nihil yang terjadi malah rasa gugup terasa semakin besar. Akhirnya tanpa pilihan lain Ino mengambil keputusan. "Maafkan aku Sai, aku berlaku kasar padamu" lirih gadis itu.

Sai merunduk malu, seandainya ia cacing rasanya ingin membuat lubang dan masuk ketanah.  
"Kau ini bicara apa Ino harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena sudah mengganggu kehidupanmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menggangumu lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan menampakan wajahku dihadapanmu. Ini yang terakhir kita bertemu, Gomenasai" jawab Sai tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya sesekali ia menyerot minumannya. Jantunya serasa sedang perang melawan ego, kenapa ini mulut tidak bisa dikompromi padahal si ego berkata kalau Sai tidak ingin menjauhi gadis ini, ia ingin selalu didekatnya, Sai sudah terlanjur menyukai gadis keturunan Yamanaka itu.

Ino menatap lirih Sai.

.  
"Kau menyukaiku?"  
BYUUURRRR ... Sai menyemburkan minumannya. Kaget? tentu saja. Gadis itu tiba-tiba bilang suka, apa yang harus ia jawab. Kami-sama tolonglah hamba yang sedang dilanda cinta, Sasuke my brother my Hero dimana kau aku butuh pundakmu untuk bersandar, Inner Sai menjerit.  
"Kalaupun iya kau tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki bodoh sepertiku dan-"  
"Tapi aku suka .." potongnya .

Hening ...

"Aku juga menyukaimu Sai" Gadis itu menggenggam tangan putih Sai. sedangkan lelaki itu hampir mati dinbuatnya. Sai kelimpungan , salah tingkah, mati kutu dan lain-lain.  
Apa yang disukai wanita itu pada lelaki bodoh macam Sai.

"I-Ino .."

"Ya .."

"Kenapa? bukankah kau membenciku?"  
gadis itu terkekeh geli. "Maaf aku salah menilaimu Sai. Aku kira kau melakukan semua itu hanya sekedar main-main saja. Tapi setelah melihat semuanya dari matamu, aku tahu kau melakukan itu atas nama cinta dan tulus" Ino ketularan jiwa seninya Sai.

"Jadi kita ... "

"..."

"Pacaran?" Sai sumringah

"Kata siapa?" Ino nyerongot

"Kataku barusan"

"Enak aja" gadis itu menggoda Sai sampai mukanya menjadi merah padam.

"Baiklah , mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" Sai bersimpuh didepan umum. Banyak sebagian orang memperhatikannya, sungguh pemandangan langka.  
Ino tak menyangka Sai melakukan hal konyol lagi.  
"K-kau .. apa yang kau lakukan bodoh cepat berdiri aku sangat malu" gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Abaikan saja mereka dan cepat jawab aku"

deg

deg

deg

deg

"Iya .." Jawab perempuan itu malu-malu.

tiba-tiba

"Yeeee misi kita berhasil" Sakura, Sasuke, dan TenTen berlarian menghampiri dua pasangan baru itu.  
"Sakura ... bukankah kau" Ino menunjuk Sakura dengan nista dengan bibir sedikit bergetar, bukankah si pinky ini sedang sibuk atu jangan-jangan ... wajah Ino mendadak horror.

"Hehehe maaf kami mengerjaimu, sebenarnya ini rencanaku dan Sasuke dari awal supaya kalian terlihat akur" Sakura melipat tangannya didada senang.

"Kau tidak akan galau lagi kan Sai?" Ejek Sasuke pada saudara kembarnya itu. Sasuke seenggaknya merasa lega karena ia bosan melihat Sai yang notabene nya cowok maskulin tapi kok jadi lembek kalau urusan dengan wanita, heran deh padahal dia dia gak jelek-jelek amat dibanding kakaknya yang keriputan itu.

"Urusai baka , aku malu kau jangan bilang pada Hime-ku" Sai menutup mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ciiieeeeee pacar baru ciieeee yang baru melepas status Jones" TenTen menggoda Ino yang difikir-fikir dia selalu ingin ikutan urusan Ino, udah dapat coklat gratis lagi.  
"Diam kau Kepala dango" ancam Ino dengan raut muka yang memerah padam.

"Ekhmmm ..." Sai berdehem sambil menarik tangan Ino hingga sampai kepelukannya.

"Aishiteru" CUP ..

Sai mencium bibir ranum gadis itu didepan umum. Mata Aquamarine-nya terbelalak kaget atas perlakuan Sai yang mendadak dan tak melihat situasi, gawat jika bapak Inoichi melihat bisa digantung dia.  
Tangan kekarnya melingkarkan tubuh sintal milik Ino.  
Mereka larut dalam kehangatan dan kebahagiaan dari masing-masing.

.  
.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N** : Sesuai janji aku buat lagi Oneshoot humor-romantis, tapi ini agak seriusan dikit kebanyakan romantisnya gak kayak selfie yang kemarin. Hehehe

Maap Sai disini agak OOC , Ino juga terkesan jutek dan dingin. Dan BTW ini pair Sai-Ino pertamaku loh /gak ada yang nanya/

maap kalo garing dan gak nyambung. Yo aku tunggu Ripiuu dari kalian, silahkan coret-coret.

* * *

 **OMAKE :  
**

"Sasuke, kumohon bantulah aku supaya Ino tahu kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya" Rengek Sai pada Sasuke yang sudah mengganggu acara baca-membacanya. Cukup sudah ia merasa pusing dengan ocehan Sai yang membuat kupingnya hampir tuli.

"Kau memang bodoh, sudah kubilang buang saja buku laknatmu itu Sai. Lagipula si penulisnya belum punya istri sampai sekarang" ucap Sasuke yang semakin menurunkan semangat Sai.

"Sai, pantunku hebatkan. Kalau kau mau lagi bisa aku buatkan-ttebayo" pemuda berhelai kuning jingkrak sibuk bicara sambil memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Hebat gundulmu, aku sudah kehilangan 140 yen untuk membeli sekotak coklat dan itu malah berakhir diperut sikepala dango" keluh Sai diiringi jitakan kecil dikepala Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sai dan Naruto secara bergantian dengan malas. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya guna menghubungi seseorang. Jempolnya menari-nari diatas layar ponsel.

"Sakura ini aku, bisa ke kelasku sekarang. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

 _"Ehh apa itu Sasuke-kun"_

"Kemarilah cepat atau aku cium kau" Ancam Sasuke sambil memutus sambungan telepon. Ancaman yang agresif. Naruto dan Sai hanya bergidik mendengar kata-kata ekstrim Sasuke.

Tak menunggu lama, Sakura datang menemui tiga pria-pria ekhmmm tampan.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang dibuat sikiyuutt mungkin.

Sebelum menjawab Sasuke mengeluarkan dua tiket. "Ambil tiket gallery ini , pergilah kesana ajak Ino. Kalau dia tidak mau , usahakan agar dia mau pergi denganmu" ujar Sasuke sambil memberikan dua tiket itu pada Sakura.

"Hey, kalau kau mau pergi ke gallery baruku , tidak usah memakai tiket. Gratis aja apalagi buat Ino-chan" kata Sai dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Diam dan duduk saja, kau hanya mengikuti kata-kataku kali ini Baka" dan akhrirnya mau tidak mau Sai harus mengikuti apa kata si _Love Expert_.

"Emmm baik akan aku lakukan, ngomong aku tidak menyukai temapt ini. Heran kenapa Sasuke bisa bertahan dengan dia" Sakura bicara sambil meninggalkan kelas Sasuke dan berjalan mencari Ino.


End file.
